My Name Is Lizzy
by caitibug95
Summary: A fanfiction about and OC sent to help Zoey fight evil/Neferet. Post Untamed. Discontinued for lack of interest.
1. Revelations

Me: Hi everyone, I'm Caiti!

Zoey: And everyone knows me!

Me: I don't own House of Night, and if I did, I'd be writing more books!

Zoey: No you wouldn't. You write nothing like P.C. and Kristin Cast!

Me: I know! Enjoy my story!

************************************************************************

I am Elizabeth Craven, and I am not normal. Everything was a normal, run-of-the mill-day. But then the Tracker came. I was talking to my boyfriend outside of the school, he was a quarter-back for our team. My friend had just transferred to the Tulsa House of Night. Her name is Zoey Montgomery, a.k.a Zoey Redbird. Heath never seems to stop talking about her. Well, anyway, back to the present. The Tracker was in our schoolyard.

The Tracker walked slowly over to us. I began to panic. He came toward us and said some words in a British accent, he sounded intelligent. And then I blacked out.

I awoke in a place I didn't recognize. There was a woman in dark colored clothing talking to someone that looked to be a nurse. My forehead was screaming with pain. I accidentally cried out in pain. The woman in the dark clothing walked over. "Hello, I'm

Professor Lenobia, but you can just call me Lenobia, after the vampyre queen. Welcome to the House of Night."

I finally came to my senses of what was happening. I was actually at the Tulsa House of Night. The woman called Lenobia was standing over me, and she was talking to someone named Neferet. Neferet left the room and Lenobia resumed talking to me.

"Hello, Deborah Williams. Welcome. I am your mentor for your attendance at the House of Night. Your roommate is waiting, so I'll get to the questions quickly. Is there a name you would like to choose for yourself? You have your given name, but you may have a new start," explained Lenobia.

"Well, my grandfather's last name is Craven, and I've always favored him. And my mother's name is Elizabeth, so I would like my new name to be Elizabeth Craven," I replied.

"Alright, I think that's acceptable. Okay, you were a freshman when you were marked, correct?"

"Uh, yeah actually, doesn't that make me one here?"

"Not exactly, you are a third former, which is the equivalent to being a freshman in any other high school. Understand?"

"I think so." I really had no clue why I was marked or anything about vampyres, but I could manage. I wonder what kinds of people are here, how they dress; maybe they're those Goth kids, or those weirdo emos. Oh well, I'll have to wait and see.

"Excuse me? Follow me, we'll go meet your roommate."


	2. Introductions

We walked down a long, door-lined hallway. A little ways farther on the right was our destination. Professor Lenobia came to a sudden halt before knocking on the door. There was a small girls voice on the other side, so quiet I could barely hear her. The door seemed to open up on its own, signaling that she had let us in. The room was a nice size, with two twin beds on either side of the room. One of them had a girl of small stature laying comfortably upon it. She appeared very shy, avoiding meeting eyes with me at all costs. Her appearance hardly showed that. She was 4' 11", fair skinned with short, sky blue hair. She wore a tight fitting shirt, neon stripes lining the sleeves. Dark skinny jeans adorned her legs, with boots a little past her ankles.

The silence was broken with a quiet "Nice to meet you." I finished looking her over and gave her a quick, acknowledging nod. A shy smile played across the small girl's lips before went back to laying on her bed. "Her name is Melody Abbot. She's a third former as well. Don't let her appearance fool you, once she knows you, you'll miss the quietness. Now then, shall I leave you two to get acquainted?" Professor Lenobia addressed. "Sure. Thanks," I replied, giving her a perfunctory nod as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Melody stared at Elizabeth. "What am I supposed to call you?" she asked me, tilting her head inquisitively, as if trying to think of a name on her own. "You can call me Lizzy," I replied. "You're alright," remarked Melody, before getting out a book and starting to read.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. It was necessary for me to update. I haven't in a year. I thought I had given up my story, but then I realized all the potential the idea has. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
